In many fiber forming operations such as forming continuous filament glass, winding apparatus collects filament bundles or strands as wound packages. The packages are wound on collecting tubes carried on a collet or spindle driven at high rotational speeds.
It has been conventional in the formation of glass strands to wind the strands upon a rotating sleeve at a desired speed to attenuate the filaments of the strand. When the package of wound strand is completed, the attenuation and winding operation is interrupted by the operator. The operator de-energizes the motor rotating the collecting sleeve to bring the sleeve to a stop. He then brakes the strand manually and removes the strand package from the winding collet. In this manual operation it is often difficult to begin winding a new package after one has been completed. It takes a skilled operator to manually begin the winding of the strand on the collet. The strand can slip and not begin collection if it is not precisely and skillfully placed on the collet by the operator. Improved apparatus is needed for easier strand collection start-up in this manual operation.
There are other winding systems used to collect filaments into wound packages. Some of these systems are more automatic than that just described. Some of these systems require precision speed relationships between collets for strand transfer when beginning a new package. With these more automatic systems there are problems with the collection of strand at start up. The strand can often slip or slide on the collet and thus a satisfactory start up or strand transfer may not occur.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for an improved reliable mechanical system for beginning strand collection in winding operations.